Good Enough
by Ellie Applegate
Summary: After a bad date goes wrong, Sarah Reese gets wrapped up in a lie with colleague Connor Rhodes. Everything starts to go wrong when his family visits, his jealous ex girlfriend shows up, and when everyone at Med is calling her a slut. Things sure were easier when she thought she wasn't good enough for him or anyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, I'm Kriss. So, I've been obsessed with a bunch of good crime shows. (See my bio) And thought I'd give this a try. Review, follow, and favorite!**

 _CM_

It was dark and stormy as she raced home. The rain pounded against her back, as she nearly slipped on the sidewalk. She knew it had been a terrible idea, the thought had always been appearing in her mind. She just never thought to listen to it. Whether they were tears or raindrops, she wiped her eyes and kicked off her heels. He was the most wanted guy at work, she knew that. So then why did she fall for him like everyone else?

That thought crawled through her mind, searching for an answer. Unfortunately, it found one. _You just want to be loved. You thought he could love you. You thought you were good enough._ The tears started up again as she walked down the street. Her head was pounding from what she saw. The image of him kissing _her_ reminded her of her fears.

"Hello, Miss." The doorman said.

"Hello, Roger." Sarah Reese answered, smiling softly at the older man.

"How was your date?" Roger asked, motioning for her to move beside him.

"Terrible. But it's alright." Sarah responded. "I'll see you on your next shift."

"There are plenty more fish in the sea, Sarah." Roger informed her.

"That there are." Sarah mumbled. "Goodnight, Roger."

"Goodnight, Sarah." Giving him one last smile, she disappeared into her apartment building.

Deciding she'd rather tire herself out and not get weird looks from the others in the apartment building, she chose to walk the stairs. It gave her time to think of what she wanted to do. Should she request for a change? Should she act like it never happened? Should she just leave Chicago with nowhere to go, without a reason? Honestly, she was leaning towards her third option. It was easy to do. All she had to do was pack, pay her last rent, give notice, and ride the subway somewhere remote. Where nobody would be able to reach her. The idea seemed heavenly.

The thought was interrupted by her stopping suddenly in the hallway. Doctor Connor Rhodes sat against her apartment door. His head rested back, his eyes closed, his breathing shallow.

"Dr. Rhodes." Sarah whispered, shaking him slightly. "Dr. Rhodes, wake up." He stirred slightly, his blue eyes opening a little to stare into her brown eyes.

"Reese?" He questioned groggily.

"Yeah. Dr. Rhodes, what are you doing here?" Sarah asked, glancing around.

"I need your help." Connor answered, wincing as he moved. Sarah looked down and saw he was bleeding. "I was shot."

 _CM_

Connor groaned, as he leaned his weight against the petite fourth year med student.

"Dr. Rhodes-" Sarah started, nearly toppling over.

"Connor." He grunted.

"Connor, shouldn't you have gone to someone else? Like Maggie? Or April? Or Dr. Choi? Or Dr. Halstead? Or Dr. Manning? Or Dr. Zanetti?"

"No." He inhaled sharply. "You'd be the only one to keep this quiet, am I correct?"

"Yes. You are." Sarah agreed. "But, I also know you wouldn't want a fourth year med student to do this."

"Why are you wet?" Connor asked, as she helped him onto her couch.

Sarah debated whether or not to tell him about her heartache. He could either laugh or inform her that she shouldn't try to date colleagues. "I walked home in the rain."

"Why are you so dressed up?"

"I had a date with a colleague, okay? I know it was stupid because it ended up with him kissing another woman in front of me." Sarah answered, heading into her bathroom for some gauze and tweezers. While she was at it, she cleaned her face and grabbed a towel, and some aspirin.

"Who was the colleague?"

"The lab guy." Sarah answered vaguely.

"Who? The nerdy guy with glasses?"

"Yeah. His name's Joey."

"Really?" Connor asked, trying to sit up. Sarah gently pushed him back down, pulling up his shirt to look at the wound. "He has women lining up for him?"

"Shush, Connor." Sarah ordered, grabbing the tweezers. She desperately reached for a different subject. "How did you get shot?"

He groaned in protest as she dug out the bullet. "Trust me, it'd be best if you didn't know."

"Bite down on the towel." Sarah told him, watching as he did so. Once she got the bullet out, she poured hydrogen peroxide on the wound. Wincing as she listened to his muffled cries. After that, she pressed another towel against the gunshot wound and wrapped gauze around it.

She pulled the towel out of his mouth, got up, and threw it into her laundry hamper. "Do you want some aspirin?"

"Yes, please." Connor choked out. She filled a glass with water and took out two aspirin pills, setting them beside him.

"Okay, Dr. Rhodes-" Sarah started, just as there was pounding on her door. Her head snapped up as it became louder and harder.

"Don't answer it!" Connor hissed, holding her wrist.

"SARAH!" Joey yelled. "SARAH! OPEN UP! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

"Dear God, it's just Joey." Sarah whispered to Connor. "I can handle him."

"What if it's someone else?" Connor asked.

"It'll be okay. Just stay quiet and do not move." Sarah told him.

 _CM_

She then gathered her hair into a messy bun and pulled on an oversized hoodie. Quietly, she cracked her apartment door open to look at Joey.

"Where'd you go?" He demanded, seeing her face. "I waited there for twenty minutes."

"I saw you kissing someone else." Sarah answered quietly. She searched his face for remorse, or guilt, or some type of feeling.

He laughed. "Sarah, that was an old friend of mine. We used to do that before she moved away. I want to be your boyfriend."

"I'm not that way, Joey." Sarah informed him. "Yes, I did think if the date worked out, we would be boyfriend and girlfriend. But it didn't. Because when I was with you, I felt like I actually mattered. And now, that feeling has disappeared entirely from all those words that came from your mouth."

"Sarah, I will stop kissing her like that for you. I want you. I need you. I-I love you." Joey said. Sarah stared at him in shock.

"Joey-" Sarah whispered. "Please do not put this on me."

"Sarah, can I please come in?" Joey begged. "I love you and I want to show you." His eyes bored into hers. Biting her lip, she discreetly looked over her shoulder. "Is there a problem?"

"No. No, problem." Sarah answered. Nervously, she twisted the bracelet Maggie and April got her.

"Sarah, please. I love you. If that isn't enough, I'll get down on one knee and tell you how much I love you. I will propose to you if that's what it takes."

 _CM_

Connor could not believe what he was hearing. Was this guy seriously lying? He winced as he moved a little. He could feel Sarah's eyes on him. Before she turned back to listen to Joey declare his undying love for her. And how willing he was to get down and propose before they even had an actual first date.

Connor pulled his shirt off. Groaning softly at the way his body disagreed with him. He moved towards Sarah, glad she was wearing a man's hoodie.

Joey was still declaring his love for her. And Connor decided he'd save her.

"Sarah..." He groaned, padding down the hallway.

"Who's that?" Joey's voice floated. "Sarah."

"Joey, you should leave." Sarah stated. And that's when Connor decided to enter the foyer. Where Sarah and Joey both stood. Joey's eyes widened.

"Dr. Rhodes?" Joey squeaked out. Sarah stared between both of them. "Sarah, what is Dr. Rhodes doing here?"

"Um..." Sarah trailed off.

"She's my girlfriend." Connor stated.

"As of when?" Joey demanded.

"As of about two hours after your shift ended, buddy. She just went to tell you." Connor informed Joey. "Now, if you could leave."

"Fine. Sarah, I just want you to know I'll still be here when he leaves." Joey said.

"Just go, Joey." Sarah said, exhaustion written all over her gorgeous features. And with that, Joey disappeared down the hall. "Did you really have to do that?"

"I wanted him gone. And the guy was clearly lying about how he felt." Connor defended. "Anyways, why does it matter?"

"Because, now he'll go tell everyone that I'm a slut or something. I'm completely innocent." Sarah answered, massaging her temples. "And to think my day couldn't have gotten any worse, this happens." She moved past him, wiping her eyes.

"Hey, hey." He stopped her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I'm sorry, Sarah."

"It doesn't matter." Sarah mumbled against his chest.

"It does matter." Connor said, lifting her face. She tried to move out of his embrace and he winced.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." Sarah said, wiping away her tears to check on his wound. Connor stared down at her and he pressed his lips against Sarah's. Before either of them could register anything, they were laying on her bed slowly sharing kisses. And then the exhaustion overcame both of them, and soon they fell asleep. Sarah curled up in Connor's embrace, her head resting on his chest.

 **What's your opinions on Joey? Reese? Rhodes? Rheese? Comment if you want more! Caio- Kriss :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two! Yay! Thank you for the wonderful reviews!**

 _CM_

It was different being with Connor, Sarah realized. He made her heart flutter and she tended to smile more. It was definitely a good thing. He was most likely the best habit she ever had. He genuinely cared for her, holding her when she cried, worrying about her when she walked to her apartment alone.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered in her ear, wrapping his muscular arms around her waist.

"You." Sarah replied, turning in his arms and giving him her brightest smile. He smirked down at her as he kissed her softly. "You are by far the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Really? Because I think you are my worst habit." Connor answered. Sarah stared at him in shock. "I cannot seem to keep my hands to myself whenever I'm around you." He kissed her a little more passionately. Trailing his kisses down to the base of her neck.

"You totally just saved yourself." Sarah moaned. "What time does your shift start?"

"At 9. You?" Connor asked, pulling away to look down at her.

"3." Sarah looked over at the clock. "You better get ready. You have forty five minutes until your shift starts."

"Fine. I'll see you tonight?" He questioned. Sarah smiled softly.

"Depends." She playfully answered, giving him one last kiss. She lingered a bit, before pulling away.

"You tease." Connor groaned, pulling on his coat. "I'll see you at work."

"You better keep your hands to yourself." Sarah warned, laughing as he playfully glared.

"I've only got my sight set on you."

"Flirt." Sarah laughed.

Connor shook his head and opened the door. He shot a quick wink at Sarah before disappearing down the hallway.

 _CM_

Connor was smiling the entire subway ride towards Med. He never felt this way. Not with any of his old girlfriends, or with Zanetti. He shook his head at the thought of dating her, everyone suspected he'd end up marrying her. He didn't have the slightest clue why. He thought they were way to similar, both with dominant personalities at work. That and she was a total bitch to the others.

"What's got you smiling, Dr. Rhodes?" April Sexton questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"My best and worst habit." Connor responded. April looked at him, before smiling.

"Someone's got a lady friend." She teased. "Oh, Will and Ethan are gonna chew you up!"

"What are we gonna do, April?" Ethan asked, appearing.

Before Connor could say anything, April was already spitting it out. "Dr. Rhodes here has a lady friend." She wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

"Don't listen to her. I think she might be on drugs." Connor informed his friend.

Ethan gave a hearty laugh. "Does she know who you actually are?"

"Yes, she does. And she accepted it." Connor answered. "She is amazing."

"We all have break together. You are going to spill every single detail about her. Do you understand?" April demanded.

"Yes, ma'am." Connor saluted before heading off.

"Playful jerk." April muttered to Ethan.

"I have a feeling we're gonna like whoever he's dating." Ethan said. "She's got to be amazing to make him smile that big."

"True." April agreed.

 _CM_

Sarah was smiling as she walked towards work. She had to head back to her apartment to grab her supplies. Unfortunately, she lived in a bad neighborhood and Connor would usually walk her home. And it didn't help that she was fairly certain she was being followed.

Her phone rang at that moment, making her jump a little. "Hello?"

"It's April. You have got to hurry here. Dr. Rhodes about to tell everyone about his mystery girl." April's voice said. So Joey hadn't spilled the beans.

"Congrats?" Sarah answered, looking over her shoulder. "Look, April, I have to go. Tell me all about it later, okay?"

"Fine. You are so not fun." April joked. "Bye, hun."

"Later, Aps." Sarah said.

"So you like to be called hun, right?" Someone called out. "I can do that, hun."

"Leave me alone, please." Sarah said, moving faster down the sidewalk.

"No." The man said. He shoved her against a brick wall. He was homeless, Sarah could tell. The way he looked, the way he acted, the way he smelled.

"Please don't hurt me." Sarah begged.

"We ain't gonna hurt you, sweets." The man said.

"We?"

"Me and my friends." He said. "We're just gonna have a little fun." Sarah gulped, she definitely didn't like this. And boy was she right.

It hurt as they took turns raping her. She didn't know what to do, so she screamed for help until they started to hit her. After that, they stabbed her multiple times before leaving her for dead.

Sarah watched as they ran, her vision growing darker and darker by each passing second until her eyes finally closed.

 _CM_

"Where the hell is Reese?" Connor demanded, pacing in the lobby of Med.

"I have no clue. Last time I called her, she said she was on her way here." April told him. "I called her again, but she hasn't answered."

"Incoming patient!" Natalie Manning shouted, racing into the lobby. They watched as an ambulance pulled up and Sylvie Brett hopped out of the back. Her and Natalie pulled the cart down. Natalie rushed the patient in as Sylvie counted off her injuries. And that's when everyone recognized the face.

"Reese!" April shouted, rushing over towards. Connor was right behind her. He looked over to Sylvie.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

"Neighbors saw a body lying in an ally. Said it looked like one of the tenants the next building over. Jimmy and I got called there. She spoke a little, saying that they raped her and beat her. She didn't say where she got the stab wounds, so I didn't press." Sylvie informed him. "Said they were homeless."

"How many?"

"I don't know. But she did keeping asking for you." Sylvie stated. "I have to go."

Connor watched as his friends wheeled his life away. And he headed into the break room for some air. Much needed air.

 **Review, favorite, and follow! Didn't expect that, did you? Caio- Kriss :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo! Coming at you with a new chapter! Idk, if y'all felt it was rushed, but Kriss didn't really have the time to make it work so *insert emoji here*.**

 _CM_

As soon as he was in the break room, his fist connected with the wall.

"DAMMIT!" He shouted, pounding his fist over and over again.

"Connor!" Natalie Manning snapped, storming in. "Keep your cool. I know, it's terrible what they did to Reese. But, she'll get through it. She's strong." Natalie smiled softly, patting her friends back.

"But, it's Sarah." He whispered. "My Sarah, Nat. I should have been there. I should have taken her to her apartment." Never in the years of working with him had Natalie ever seen Connor Rhodes cry. He sunk to the ground, leaning his head against the wall. "What if she doesn't make it? I don't know what I'd do with myself. I love her. I know, I finally said it. But, can you blame me? There's nothing to hate about her."

"Dude, you are so whipped." Natalie said, sliding down next to him. "Connor, I want you to think about everything Sarah's gone through. The heartbreak, the hurt, her pathology lead. No matter what, she got through it and in that time, went to you. You don't have to worry, because in the end, only love really matters."

"This never would have happened before, huh?" Connor asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"What? You falling in love or this conversation?" Natalie teased.

"Just everything. I thought since my family was so screwed up, nobody could ever truly care. Sarah's entirely different. She doesn't notice my physical appearance that much, she sees every little thing about me. And I'm just so crazy about her. She makes me want to be better, as a person and a doctor. It's truly a blessing to be with her." Connor breathed in deeply. He didn't like being very emotional.

"Wow, you really are crazy about her. Congrats, Connor. I knew you had it in you, especially after Zanetti and Shore." Natalie said. "You and her, you guys are amazing together. You guys are like Gabby and Matt from Fire. You're so crazy, you don't like to admit you're in love. Guess what, they found love with each other. Not just admitting, showing. And I know, that once Sarah's okay, she'll be in your arms in an instant. It's just that simple, no need for complications."

"Thanks Nat, when did you become so wise?" Connor asked, laughing.

"Since now. Jesus, your life is so screwed up. You could have your own reality show with twists to last you a lifetime." Natalie joked, standing. "I'll go check on how she's doing."

"Nat!" Connor called. She turned and looked at her friend. "Thanks."

"No problem, Connor. Sometimes you just need a push."

 _CM_

All Sarah saw was darkness swarming around her. Her head was pounding and her body felt numb, light, and sore as hell.

The beeping next to her ear was enough to startle her. Slowly, her eyes opened. Taking in the bright light and soft buzzing of voices.

"I don't understand. How could this happen?" A soft, buttery voice asked.

"Look, I understand it's impossible." Another voice said, rougher though. "She's still unconscious. We'll talk later, but I just wanted you to know. To prepare yourself."

"Thanks, Dr. Charles." The voice answered. "Now, I can tell Connor. He's been freaking out in the break room. I was talking to him and I know Will's trying to coax him out right now."

"About time. If I am correct, Sarah should be waking up soon."

Sarah slowly sat up, groaning at the pain shooting through her body.

"Connor?" She asked, looking around. "Natalie? April?" Natalie turned to look at her.

"Oh, thank god. Sarah, you're up. Let me go grab Connor." Natalie rushed off as Sarah stared after her in a trance. What had happened to her? Her head was still spinning, but it hurt less than before. Her body was still incredibly sore but not as numb.

"Sarah! Babe, you're okay!" Connor said, heading towards her. He wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her close.

"I'm not gonna break, Connor." Sarah whispered.

"I'm scared if I let you go or hold you tighter, this might be a dream." Connor replied.

"Well, it's not. So hold me tighter or I'll get Joey, Will, or Ethan too."

"Fine, fine." Connor complied, holding her tighter. "God, I was so worried."

"I can tell." Sarah noted. "Honestly, I was scared to. I could have died, Connor. I didn't want to die." Sarah started sobbing, burying her face in his shoulder.

"God, I love you. I love you so much, Sarah Reese." Connor promised.

"I love you so much too, babe." Sarah whispered. Connor rubbed her back.

A throat cleared behind them. Connor pulled away and turned around. Will and Natalie stood there, awkwardly. Natalie's eyes welled up as she hugged Reese and Will hugged her behind his girlfriend's back.

"Glad to have you back, Reese." Will said, smiling.

"Glad to be back." Sarah responded.

"Doctor Charles said she should get more rest. You too, Connor." Natalie said, wiping her eyes. "Thought I'd just inform you guys. You're allowed to stay in her room. Just no funny business, okay?"

"Deal." Both of them promised.

"Good. Sleep tight and don't worry, Maggie scheduled you guys for two days off." Will informed them. "Take care of her for us, Rhodes."

"You know it, Halstead." Connor answered.

 **So, I know this is kinda short but whatevs. I have to get started on other ideas. The max this fanfic will have is five chapters. The min is three. I'm sorry, I'm just super busy with work and other, better (hopefully) ideas. Caio- Ellie :) (Yes there are two authors of this account) Kriss is on vacay, lucky so I'll be updating in the meantime.**


End file.
